


Lucy is Always Right

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hugs and hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Markus feels...something. He supposes it’s relief, but he’s afraid he might be seeing things. Simon should have been killed - or worse - when they left him on that rooftop. But he’s here.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	Lucy is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> give me cute simarkus or give me death ! ALSO LET ANDROIDS REST YOU COWARDS.  
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Markus pauses, hearing footsteps.

It isn’t uncommon for deviants to be wandering around Jericho on their own, using that time to think. He can’t say he hasn’t done it himself a few times, especially with everything that’s happened so far. With so much on his shoulders.

But this time it’s quiet. With caution. So he stops, waiting for whoever it is to step out of the shadows, unsure if it will be friend or foe.

It’s Simon.

Markus feels...something. He supposes it’s relief, but he’s afraid he might be seeing things. Simon should have been killed - or worse - when they left him on that rooftop.

Simon opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. And Markus feels a lump in his throat, eyebrows furrowing as he takes a few steps forward. And Markus sees it’s true - it really  _ is  _ Simon - and he really is here and okay.

He wants to say a million things, but nothing comes. His first coherent thought is to  _ hug him. _

So he does. He doesn’t hesitate. Once he’s close enough, Markus wraps his arms around the other and pulls him close to him. Simon seems to relax against him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Markus does what he can to hold back tears. And he does so successfully, though he does tighten his embrace. He feels as though if he lets go, Simon will disappear again.

They stand like that, together, in silence, for what feels like hours. Markus isn’t quite sure how long it is, but neither of them move to pull away.

He realizes, though, that a lot of time is passing and he should really not be wasting any of it. After all, he has a revolution to lead. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he whispers finally, reluctantly pulling away enough to get a look at the other.

Simon looks tired, like he might fall over at any given moment. Even so, the corner of his mouth twitches just slightly into a smile. “I’m glad  _ you’re  _ safe.”

“Yeah. We’re fine,” he confirms, answering the silent question before moving his hand to Simon’s bicep. He has a fleeting thought, wondering how humans could think androids don’t have feelings when Simon looks so broken. “Come on. Let’s get you to the fire. Lucy can get you any missing parts.”

Simon doesn’t argue. He also doesn’t pull away from the touch. So Markus helps support him, guiding him back to the main room.

As they walk, they’re silent. Markus figures words aren’t really needed now. What matters is that Simon is okay.

Jericho seems to share the sentiment. As they walk towards one of the lit fires, there are some excited and relieved murmurings.

North doesn’t get up from her spot in the corner, but Markus notices her smile. Josh is immediately crossing the threshold, that same look of relieved surprise on his face that Markus had felt before. He envelopes Simon in a hug and they hold each other tightly. Josh whispers something to him, but Markus can’t hear what it is.

Both men help Simon sit down. He huffs a little and leans back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I’ll go get Lucy,” Josh says, shifting his gaze from Simon to Markus before jogging off.

Markus nods and looks down at Simon, watching him for a moment before gingerly sitting beside him.

“I’m sorry.”

Simon opens his eyes, lifting his head to look at the other with a frown. “For what?”

“For leaving you,” he replies softly, looking down instead of in the other’s eyes. “It’s been haunting me. Leaving you there to die, or worse…”

Markus slowly lifts his gaze back up, taking in his expression. Simon is shaking his head just slightly, scooting a bit closer. “You did what you had to do, Markus,” he says quietly. “They surely would have killed us all if you’d stayed. It was better this way.” A shiver runs down his spine.

Somehow, Markus feels worse. He sighs, looking down again, knowing he’s right. But still.

Instead of wallowing, he shakes his head. “I’m just really glad you’re alright. How did you escape?”

“I hid,” he sighs, leaning his head back against the wall. “I guess they didn’t feel like they had to look too hard once they realized you’d all gone. They probably didn’t know there were four of us.” He shifts uncomfortably. “I managed to crawl across the roof and back down the stairs. There were dead humans and androids everywhere, I...so I took one of the parts I needed and I was able to walk again. I had to sneak out, but nobody was paying much attention. I came straight back.”

Markus has the inexplicable urge to hug Simon again, but refrains. He’s frail, and he needs to let his body rest. “My God.” He leans against the wall, too, turning his gaze back to his friend. Simon stares back. They say nothing for another long moment. He begins to feel heated, for some reason, so he drops his gaze again. “I’m glad you’re okay, Simon. I need you.”

It seems to happen in slow motion. His gaze is downward so he sees Simon’s hand inch closer to his own. His pinky rests on top of his, and then they interlock. Markus, surprised, looks up. Simon doesn’t pull away. He stares back intently.

And he isn’t sure why, but Markus feels a small smile find its way onto his face. And Simon smiles back. Things feel right.

“I need you, too, Markus. That’s what kept me alive. You’re what kept me going.”

Markus almost pulls away from him in his panic. Instead he looks down at their hands, his heart beating out of his chest. A million thoughts race through his mind, but he can’t pick out one to say.

So he moves his hand, carefully and gently interlocking each of their fingers, then rests their hands at their sides. 

Simon is staring at him, so he meets his gaze. There’s a sort of disbelieving grin on his face, blue blush dusting his cheeks. Markus smirks.

“Simon!” Josh’s voice pulls their hands apart, and even Markus feels some heat rush to his face as he watches him and Lucy jog up. Josh doesn’t seem to notice anything different; Lucy, however, looks suspicious.

Markus clears his throat and stands up. “I’ll leave you to it,” he says, glancing back once at Simon before pushing past Lucy’s gaze and going over to check on the rest of his people.

While he talks to the others in Jericho, checking up on them, his mind is elsewhere. Did he really just hold Simon’s hand? It makes his head spin. He didn’t even have to think about it. He just knew that it was right.

A little while passes, and Lucy and Josh walk away from Simon. Somehow he looks even more exhausted, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He remembers how he felt when he crawled out of that junkyard - even though he’d gotten all the parts he needed, he still felt drained.

He clears his throat and finishes his conversation, then slowly walks back over toward Simon. “How’re you doing?”

His eyes slowly open, eyelids fluttering lightly before his gaze can focus on Markus. “I’m fine,” he replies, voice barely audible now.

Markus nods and slowly takes a seat back next to him again. He can tell Simon is struggling to keep his eyes open. Despite the fact that androids don’t really need sleep, they do need rest; especially after what they’ve been through.

He leans back against the wall, watching his friend. “It’s okay, Simon. You can rest.”

Simon drags his gaze up to Markus, blinking. “But I…”

“You’re safe now,” he continues quietly, but firmly, “I won’t let anything hurt you again. Okay?”

The blond blinks at him again, and Markus notices his eyes are shining a little.

Oh, no. He doesn’t want to see him cry. He scoots a bit closer, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Simon rests his head on Markus’ shoulder, while his shoulders shake a little.

Markus’ heart hurts. He could very easily connect to Simon, see his memory, what he really went through; and maybe he will. But right now, he needs to be here for him.

A long time passes and eventually Simon stops shaking. Markus doesn’t let go. He glances down and notices his eyes are closed, so he stays there with him, allowing him to rest. With his free hand, he reaches up and brushes some blond hair from his eyes in as soothing a manner he can manage.

He leans his head back against the wall and exhales shakily. Being a leader is so difficult. Seeing his people in so much pain hurts.

But there’s something about Simon that makes it hurt ten times worse.

“You love him.” Lucy appears at his side, a knowing smile on her face. Markus blinks and stares up at her like she’s crazy.

Him, love Simon? No way.

“What are you talking about?”

Lucy raises a brow, resting her arms in a square across her stomach, hands on her elbows. “Perhaps you don’t know yet,” she says softly, a hint of that smile from before still dancing on her lips. “Simon knows. He is waiting for you to know.”

She winks, and walks away before Markus can say anything else.

Perplexed, and a little nervous, he looks back down at Simon. From what he can see, he looks rather peaceful, but there is still a nervous tension in his forehead.

Markus sighs silently and brushes his free hand through his hair again, noticing that as he does so, the tension disappears.

He can’t help but smile. Just a little.

Maybe Lucy is right. But then again, she always is.


End file.
